Everywhere You Turn
by alexp
Summary: Rory's in college ready for a fresh start, but everywhere she turns somone from her past shows up. RoryTristan, RoryJess.
1. When I'm Home

I sat outside the library and placed my heavy backpack on the cold metal table. So this was college, I thought to myself. It was the middle of October, fall, my favourite time of the year. I looked out towards the quad, the large trees that stood at the four corners where awash with red, orange and yellow leaves. I felt a sense of peace, although there where people all around me and I was sitting by herself, I didn't feel lonely as I might have felt at Chilton in the same circumstance. College was different, people didn't feel the need to constantly surround them selves with friends just to make themselves look apart of it. It was perfectly acceptable or even encouraged to reflect, think and even read, in public no less. All of this made me feel at home. 

It was for that very reason I had chosen Yale; it's proximity to Stars Hollow. Yes it was a good school, maybe the best in the country, but I had made the decision to the surprise yet excitement of my mom, to not move into the dorm but commute to school. It really wasn't that much further then Chilton had been and seeing as I only had classes three days a week it was worth the trip in order to retain living in the one place I felt truly accepted. The journey was also made easier by the graduation present my grandma and grandpa had splurged on. It was my own jeep, smaller then the one my mom drove but a bright shiny blue. Loralai had grown accustomed to calling it mini jeep.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of someone yelling my name across the quad. I looked up to see the tall, blonde figure of Kristin, who in the space of a few weeks had become my best friend on campus. Kristin was from the Boston area and lived in the dorms. A fact that came in handy on the occasions I didn't want to make the drive home after a late class. Kristin had lucked out in the roommate department, her roomie Vanessa was perhaps one of the sweetest girls you where ever likely to meet, and didn't mind in the slightest if I crashed at there place.

Kristin sat down across from me and placed her equally heavy bag on the table. The fact that her bag was always packed continued to surprise me as she could go back to her dorm and get other books anytime she liked, but I had the feeling that as she was on the fifth floor she couldn't be bothered with the flight of stairs once she was down for the day. 

I had met Kristin in my first Microeconomic lecture on my first day, it then turned out that we where both taking the same English and Sociology classes and therefore decided it was fate and we where destined to be friends. Kristin shook out her newly blond hair and put it into a loose bun. She had revealed to me that in an effort to reinvent her self from high school she had gone blond yet I found it constantly amusing that she seemed to forget the fact she was blond and continue to mock other blondes. As she explains it at heart she's a brunette.

"You will never believe who I ran into" she informed me while still gasping for breath.

"I'm stumped, was it that guy from the Real Cancun" I mocked.

"Your hilarious you know that, anyway it was Nick, this gorgeous guy from my  high school, and he was all like do I know you from somewhere and I was like hello we went to school together, he totally didn't recognise me, Isn't that great?" she enquired.  

I had started to tune her out, as well as forgetting that she was blond Kristin had the habit of rambling on at times, a trait the reminded me of my best friend Lane. 

"Yea great" I replied enthusiastically. It amazed me how Kris got such a kick out of people not knowing who she was. In her eyes it meant that her change of look was working. As Kristin rambled on about what Nick was like I started to think about my own'guys' from high school, although neither of my guys actually went to my school at least while I was there. They where a big part of me. Dean and I still talk to, he's seeing someone else, but there's no bitterness between us. Jess on the other hand, I have no idea what he's up to. I had moved past any lasting resentment over summer. And I told myself that I hoped he was happy, hoped he was in school and that he had worked things out with his Dad. But I couldn't deny that every time I listened to the Shaggs or Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, I didn't feel something.

"Rory, are you awake" Kristin was looking at me concerned,

"Yea I was just thinking about, things" I answered.

"Would these things have to do with a certain person starting with the letter J?" she asked me looking like she already knew the answer.

"I plead the fifth" I replied.

Kristin was well informed as to my romantic past, we had heartily agreed over double Mocha's at Caffeine, the campus coffee house that boys in general sucked. Kristin had too recently broken up with her high school boyfriend Matt who was now at Berkley after it had became clear that the long distance thing was not working out. 

I heard the bells from the clock tower ringing, "We have to go, econ's all the way over in south campus" I informed Kristin who seeming always forgot where we were week after week. We grabbed our bags and started making our way through the maze of buildings.

"Uh, Rory aren't you forgetting something" Kristin questioned me.

"What" I replied, I hated being late, especially to this class, Professor Shield always looked at you like you where responsible for cancelling Star Trek.

"Starts with Coff ends in ee, you know that brown liquid stuff that is essential in order to sit through one of Shields looong lectures on opportunity cost" she emphasized dramatically.

"Thank godness you're looking out for me" I answered realising that I must really have been out of my mind to forget coffee; my Mom would be so disappointed. We quickly ran up to a vendor and order the usual. It was sad that the guy who Kristin and I had named HCG (Hot Coffee Guy) seemed to already know what we wanted. We made it to the Lecture Theatre just in time and took our normal seats in row L. Another weird thing about college is that you see the same people all the time especially in large lectures like this but you may never know there names. I saw blue jumper guy, who never failed to were the same royal blue fleecy jumper and sit in row C as well as mouse girl who we tried to talk to one day and she squeaked like a mouse. Shield walked in and began his lecture; I took out my favourite blue pen and started hurriedly taking notes while intermediately stopping to sip my coffee. Kristin began twirling her now loose hair around her finger.

"Hey" I heard someone whisper in my ear "want a kiss" 

I turned around to see David from my study group with a bag of Hershey's Kisses. I discreetly took one and nudged Kristin. "Ooh Chocolate" she whispered. David was a funny little creature. He lived in Kristin's dorm and was heavily into eighties music and kids TV shows. I had often though that had he been about 15 years older I would have set him up with Loralai. He was of course most impressed that I had seen the Bangles live. He again leaned over the back of our seats  and asked in hushed tones 

"Are you two coming to Bar night tonight, this awesome band from Detroit are playing, think Ash meet Blondie with a smidge of Wham, you guys should come it's going to rock"

"We'll think about it" I replied urging him to turn around, the girl on our left was starting to give us the kind of looks Paris used to give me when I talked during the Franklin meetings. David settled back into his seat and began taping "Wake me up before you go- go" on his folder.

It was Thursday and that was pretty much the big party night on campus, a lot of people went home for the weekends and it seemed not many people had or attended classes on Friday mornings, so Thursday was when everyone went a little crazy. The Campus bar always put on some kind of event but I had managed to avoid the drunken masses so far. Although Kristin had gone with her dorm friends a few times I didn't really think it was my scene. Kristin however had different ideas.

After what seemed like four years the hour came to an end and we made our way through the throng of students towards the exit

"So are you coming" Kristin asked me expectantly.

"Coming where" I asked.

"Bar night, come on you have to, you can't just study all the time, and you can crash at my place tonight" Kristin pleaded.

I thought about it, I guessed it was about time I tasted a bit of the college life. Even Loralai had teased me that I wouldn't be able to graduate until I had been a part of a toga party or at least watch someone barf while wearing a toga or something like that.

"Ok I'm in, but if every person there looks like they belong in Animal House I'm leaving, this is not going to be Rory gone Wild ok!" I explained.

"I'll settle for Rory gone slightly awry" Kristin replied, looking unsettlingly excited.

"Hey David" she yelled across the room at Dave who was exiting from the other entrance "Rory's in".

We went back to Kristin's after classes had ended, and everyone on her floor had seemed to be slowly loosing there minds. While forcing our way to her dorm room we almost got hit by two water balloons and a guy caring a keg. "It's Thursday" Kristin explained as though that answered every question. When we got to her room we found Vanessa with the curling iron. She was extremely pumped when she found out I was coming and consequently tried to force me into one of her denim minis. I politely declared that I'd rather stick with jeans but agreed to her turquoise peasant top which was similar too one I had at home but slightly lower cut.

We finally got ready and made our way down stairs, we bumped into David on the way down and apparently his roommate had been the one with the keg as he seemed slightly more buzzed then usual, if that was possible. We got to the bar which was already packed. I felt slightly at ease when I began seeing familiar faces and we grabbed a table with Vanessa, David and his roommate who we found out was named Simon.

"Who's up for drinks" shouted David over the deafening music of The Pez, the band he had so enthusiastically entailed to me. "I'll come I offered" eager for an excuse to get away from the pounding. "Me too" Kristin chimed in. We slowly made our way across the extremely crowded room into the smaller room of to the side that housed the bar.

 "What will you ladies have" David asked. Coke I replied, Beer chimed in Kristin. It was a well known fact that i.d was not something that was generally enforced. David pushed his way to the front of the packed crown waving for the barman's attention. My mind began to wonder, I spotted our Sociology T.A balancing a beer on his head while trying to drink a jug and was about to point this to Kristin when she grabbed my arm and said;

 "That is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen" she squealed

"What, Johnny Depps here" I joked.

"No, seriously look straight ahead, the barmen in the navy and white shirt" she insisted

"They all have those shirts on, it's the uniform you chuckle head" I told her.

"No look the blond one" she replied, moving my head with her hands. I saw the back of a blond guy he was reaching up for a bottle of Vodka. She was right he did have a nice body. He then turned around to deliver his drink.

"Tristan" I gasped and grabbed Kristin's hand and pulled her away.

"Oh my god" I cried.

"What, Rory what's wrong" Kristin asked starting to look worried.

"I need some air" I told her. I pulled her outside into the courtyard that was adjoined to the bar and we sat down on a bench. The courtyard was actually really beautiful had I been fully aware at that moment. There where fairy lights covering all the trees and lanterns strung out between them. Also the music was much more subtle.

"Ok, what is wrong with you, what's a Tristan, do you need some water" Kristin asked me in a flurry. It had all came flooding back to me junior year, I really never thought I'd see him again. He hadn't come back for graduation and the last I'd heard from Louise was that he had apparently straightened up in Military school and his parents had sent him to Europe for the summer. I had seriously not thought about him, well I must admit there was a few times where in the throws of insomnia I had looked through our sophomore year book and briefly remised on what was at the time a fairly big deal for me. But Jess had become my all. And Tristan merely a distant yet still confusing memory. It was just seeing him again, it was such a shock. I re-laid all this thoughts to Kristin as well as filling her in on the tentative friendship we had and the kiss that made me cry.

"Wow, You kind of kissed that boy, I'm impressed" Kristin stated "Maybe your not the square I though you where".

"Shut up" I replied half laughing. "That's not the point, god why am I so freaked out about this" I asked, seriously lost for an answer.

"I don't know, but you defiantly reacted that must mean something" Kristin summed up.

"I hope he didn't see me, I must have looked like an idiot" I pondered.

"Um well don't look now but he's coming this way" Kristin half whispered as Tristan entered the courtyard and spotted us.

"Hey Mary" he smirked.

To be continued…


	2. Something There

"Tristan" I replied. He was looking at me with the same half smirk that had infuriated me so much during our sophomore year. That wasn't the only thing that hadn't changed, his hair was a little longer and he was clad in the simple bar uniform of a blue and white striped polo shirt and jeans, but aside from that he was exactly as I remembered.

"Well you remember my name so that's a good start" he stated.

"I better go help David with the drinks, I bet he will be wondering where we disappeared too" Kristin cut in as she quickly headed inside. I mentally tried to get her to stay, she couldn't leave me alone with him, but all I said was "Ok".

"So can I sit down, or is this bench reserved for brown haired, blue eyed girls named Rory" Tristan asked, not waiting for a reply he sat down in the spot Kristin had vacated.

"You remembered my name, that's a first" I replied, still a bit shaken.

"I remember everything Mary" he said in a lowered voice leaning in closer, "I just choose not to use your name, it keeps life interesting" he said reverting to his normal demeanour.

"Do you mind if I smoke" He asked pulling out a pack "You wouldn't happen to have a lighter, would you" he added, while searching his pockets.

"No I don't, I must have left it with my pipe, in my cupboard next to my bong, and yes I do mind, do you know what smoking does to you and I do not want to die from inhaling second hand smoke from the likes of you" I told him folding my arms in emphasis.

"There's the old Mary, I know and love, I knew she had to be inside there somewhere" he said as he put his smokes away. I merely sighed in reply.

"We haven't seen each other in two years and that's the best you can manage" he asked "Well at least you haven't run away yet, I kind of got the feeling you didn't want to see me from your reaction at the bar, I think you might have just broken the land speed record for quickest exit from a room full of drunken college students" he added as he shoved his hands in his pockets to escape the chill that was beginning to take hold.

For some reason I didn't know what to say to him, I suddenly remembered the last words he had ever said to me junior year, "I'd kiss you but your boyfriends watching", I'd always wondered just what he'd meant by that. Was it just trade mark Tristan sleaziness or something more. I was rescued from my thoughts my Dave's voice;

"Rory, Kristin said you where out here, she told me not to come but I wanted to see…Hey Du grey, how are you, I didn't know you two new each other" he continued greeting Tristan like they where old buddies.

"Dave, my man, how are you. Ror and I go way back" he replied winking while shaking Dave's hand.

"How's the new job going" he asked "I heard you where working here, what's up with that it's not like you need the money" Dave continued.

"What can I say booze, beautiful woman passing me there phone numbers left and right, what's not to like besides the old man said I had to start taking some responsibility for myself" Tristan smirked.

"So um, how do you to know each other" I asked looking directly at Dave. He then went on to tell me in great detail how he and Tristan had gone to elementary school together and had run into each other in Contract Law during the first week of semester. The two then went on to start discussing the class and I took the opportunity to slip away, Tristan motioned me to stay but I waved him off mouthing "I'll be right back, I have to get a drink" and  quickly exited the courtyard.

Once inside I immediately ran into Kris and Vanessa who had obviously been spying on us, she immediately began pressing me for details about Tristan but I excused my self and went in search of a bathroom where the line was less the ten feet long.

Once safely inside the stall I sat down and gathered my thoughts. What was wrong with me, there was no reason to react like this, it was just Tristan. It's not like we shared some huge romance and he was the love of my life or mine his. There was a brief thing not even a thing. A thing let to be more exact. It's not like he was Jess or even Dean for that matter. There I had settled it I had to go back out there and face him act like nothing was wrong, we where just old acquaintances who had run in to each other, my running a way was a momentary lapse. 

I was about to exit the stall when I heard loud voices;

"Oh my god, did you see him tonight, all dressed up in that little bar uniform, and it's enough to break your heart" a girl's voice said. She then began to giggle "Mind you it's not like I'm available Phillip and I are practically engaged, but for Tristan I might be tempted" she continued.

"I know what you mean" another girl added, "That boy is out of my mind fine, you know he was with Trish last week, don't you, she was head over heals for him and tonight he just totally blew her off, not that she should be shocked, everyone knows what he's like" she finished. The two girls then left the bathroom there cloud of perfume following them.

That settles it Rory thought, he was the same old player he always was, nothing to get worked up about any fleeting signals she thought she might have felt where merely the way he was with all girls and she was not going to let him get to her. Any growing up he might have done was clearly superficial.

With that resolution in mind she left the bathroom in search of her group hoping that Tristan was safely back behind the bar. She again found Kristin and Vanessa and they where now joined my Dave. " There you are, Dave's been filling us in on some of Tristan's antics, the boy does sound like trouble but maybe it's all talk, if you think he's cool then maybe he is" she asked.

"He's… no one we should bother with, anything that happened was a mistake and clearly in the past" I replied, with more force then I had intended, perhaps trying to convince my self that I was telling the truth, pushing all thoughts Tristan out of my mind I grabbed Kris and Dave and dragged them to the dance floor. The Pez where actually really good, it was time to let loose.

Time started to fly by; I had decided that despite the Tristan debacle, it had ended up being a pretty good night. Some how, while the band was taking a break, Dave had dragged us to the bar and stated buying shots. Tristan was there but was surrounded by customers, most of them girls, and didn't seem to notice us. I decided that a few shots wouldn't hurt, what the hell this was college, and we quickly began a round of lick, sip, suck that quickly turned into another. We decided to stop when Kristin's face turned all red and she began looking at Dave like he was Jared Leto. Vanessa offered to take her home while Dave went and fetched our coats. 

I was waiting by the exit when Tristan cornered me.

"Rory, Rory, Rory, where did you run of to, I was stood up again, twice in one night" he asked backing me slightly into the corner and going in for his trademark lean.

 "Not know, I don't have time for your low bow antics" I told him, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy.

"Low bow antics huh, Miss Gilmore have you been drinking" he asked his face lighting up in laughter.

"Just a little bit" I replied holding up my thumb and forefinger "I am hardly in... in toxicated" I added slurring slightly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Rory Gilmore, even when she's drunk she uses big words" he returned and began clapping loudly.

"Ha ha, your hilarious have you ever though about taking your show on the road" I retorted "You could give Seinfeld a run for his money".

"Well here I am being nice to the drunk girl in the corner and what do I get insults, I'm deeply wounded" He mocked clutching his heart.

I suddenly felt dizzy again and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"If you wanted a feel all you had to do was ask Rory" he chuckled clearly amused by my state.

"Tristan" a voice yelled, I could kind of make out Dave approaching with a girl I recognised from econ, "Would you do me a favour, I'm kind of busy so could you walk Rory back to the dorms". He barely waited for a reply before rushing off with the girl who I know remembered was named Skye or Pie or something.

"It looks like your indebted to me Mary, I am know your escort for the evening, shall we" he asked holding out his arm, I was suddenly feeling very sleepy and took it, more out of tiredness then anything. Suddenly my head ached and I rested it on Tristan's shoulder, he didn't seem to mind and he slowly led me across campus.

I could make out the large round lamps that lined the stone pathways. And suddenly had a flash of how romantic this would be had I been fully conscious and with someone I cared about, like Jess I thought although he would probably think it was corny. Or Dean I thought, but that was long gone. I was shaken from my thoughts my a voice;

"So where to Mary, what Dorm" Tristan asked with an expression on his face that was hard to read.

"The brown one" I replied lost for a description.

"Oh that's a help, next you're going to tell me it has windows and a roof" he mocked.

"I don't know, its Kristin's I've never been there at night, leave me alone I'm sleepy" 

I stated and laid back down on his shoulder. Why was he bothering me with all these annoying questions all I wanted to do was crawl under my warm covers and sleep.

"Rory if you don't tell me which dorm how am I going to take you home" He asked slightly exasperated.

"I don't know fly" I replied and started laughing hysterically.

"Ok what's Kristin's number" he asked

"Five" I replied.

"Five what" he asked speaking to me like I was a child.

"Five...uh...baloney" I replied seriously.

"If you not going to help me then you'll just have to come back to my room" he told me.

"No way, no way I have to go home, bed, sleep" I replied.

"It's either that or I leave you here, on a bench for the squirrels to eat" he deadpanned.

"And I know how fond of nature you are" he added.

"Fine whatever" I replied only half aware of what I was saying.

I then settled back on his shoulder and we slowly made our way towards a nearby building. After climbing what seemed like forty flights of stairs we reached his room.

"Shh" he motioned to me as he unlocked the door and turned on a lamp. His room was similar to Kristin's but with a distinct boyish flavour. "Josh, my roommate's asleep" he whispered.

He slowly led be to what I guessed was hid bed. "I'll take the floor" he said. I nodded in reply. I took of my jacket and he handed me some old sweats. "Here take these, I'll turn around" he whispered. I quickly changed and climbed into his bed. Relieved to finally be lying down and rolled over.

Tristan was grabbing some blankets from the cupboard and set up on the floor. Though my eyes where half closed I could see him stripping down to his boxers before slipping on some doctor style sweats. I mentally reinforced my earlier sentiments about his body, but quickly pushed them out of my mind, this was Tristan remember, I told myself. He hoped into his makeshift bed and snuggled down.

"Tristan" I mumbled

"Yea" he replied looking up at me, "Do you want some water or something, cos I can go down the hall and…"he asked before I interrupted him

"Thankyou" I replied.

"For what" he asked slightly confused.

"For bringing me home, for being a gentleman" I told him feeling slightly more with 

it now I was warm in bed.

"It's nothing less then what you deserve" he replied simply.

"I feel bad taking your bed though" I added.

"Nah, I can rough if, I'm a big strong man, but if my back goes out then you're paying for the chiropractor" he retorted.

"Ok grandpa" I answered smiling.

"Uh Rory, you know it was really nice to see you again" he said suddenly.

"Yea, you too, it's always good to see a familiar face" I replied sleepily.

"There's something I never told you" he continued "Well you know when in um sophomore year, I'd broken up with Summer and we where working in the group together, you, know after Madeline's party, well…. Rory, are you awake" he asked.

I murmured something back incoherently.

"Uh well we'll talk some other time, ok" he said half heartedly.

"k" I muttered as I fell into slumber.

Just as I was about to drift off I felt someone get up and lean over me to turn off the lamp, I then felt the slight brush of lips against my forehead. And as I fell asleep I heard the hushed whisper of "Goodnight Mary".

To be continued…


	3. Getting No Where

"Rory, are you in there" I heard a voice call. "Open up" they continued.

I turned over and tried to force my eyes open. Where was I, this wasn't my bed. I looked around the room. It looked like a Dorm room. I must be at Kristin's I concluded, ready to fall back asleep.

I heard more banging on the door. "It's me Kristin" the voice informed me.

Why was Kristin locked out of her own room, I thought. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. Wow my head really hurts. I was pondering what to do when I looked over to my right. Why in the hell was Tristan on the floor. And then it all came flooding back. This was Tristan's room. I slept in his room all night, in his bed no less. And Kristin was at the door probably freaking out as to where I'd been all night.

 I got up carefully trying to avoid Tristan's sleeping form. How he had managed to sleep through the wake up call was beyond me.

I opened the door to reveal a frantic looking Kristin still dressed in her pyjamas and a very sleepy looking Dave who Kristin had by the arm.

"Are you alright" she exclaimed, grabbing me and giving be a hug, "I woke up this morning and you weren't there, so I ran down the hall and woke this ass, who kindly informed me that Tristan, the professional gigolo, had been entrusted with taking you home" she continued after releasing me.

"Hi Rory" Dave added sheepishly, "Are you ok".

"Guys calm down, I'm fine" I persuaded them sounding calmer then I actually was "he was a perfect Gentleman, he slept on the floor all night" I informed them, yawning in the process. "Look he's still asleep"

We all turned to look at Tristan's peaceful face, he looked all sweet and harmless curled up on the floor, blankets strewn all over the place.

"What's going on" a voice from across the room asked.

"Hey Josh" Dave replied nonchalantly "Just a bit of morning theatre". He added. 

"Hey Dave" replied Josh as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Are you sure you're ok" Kristin's asked me again.

"Totally fine, my head hurts a bit but other then that I'm perfectly intact" I reassured her.

"Ok, do you want us to wait for you to get dressed" she added still sounding concerned.

"That's ok I'll meet you guys back at the dorm" I replied.

They waved goodbye and left with Dave adding "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking", Kristin mumbled "I do" in response and pushed him out of the room.

I sat back down on the bed and re-laid the previous nights events in my head. It was weird how so much could happen in one day. I hadn't seen Tristan in two years and now I had slept with him. Well not like that but still, it was a very un-Rory thing do to. I wondered if Loralai would be proud, that is if I told her. I was still musing when I heard a voice say;

"Is it my imagination or is Rory Gilmore in my bed" Tristan asked half awake looking up at me.

"Don't get used to it pal, I'm just waiting for the FBI to come and decontaminate me" I replied.  "And might I add that it was not by choice".

"Not this time anyway" he smirked.

   
" I'll choose to ignore that comment, so do you have any gum" I asked suddenly realising that my mouth tasted like old socks.

"Well, trying to freshen up are we, how sweet, I always do appreciate a girl who takes care of herself" he replied in a trademark Tristan drawl. I just glared in response.

He hoped up and pulled on a shirt, "I wouldn't want to make swoon this early in the morning" he told me, and rummaged around in his draw until he produced some gum.

"Madam, your gum" he said as he presented me with the item.

"Thankyou" I replied as I took it gratefully.

"Your wish is my command" he said "So what are you doing today" he asked suddenly.

"I don't have classes, so I thought I'd just drive home" I told him "What about you"

"Don't know, you can stick around you know, we can watch some DVD's or something" he asked shyly in a very un-Tristan like manner.

"I don't know…" I said before being interrupted.

"I've got Seven, The Shawshank Redemption, Fight Club..." he started.

I interrupted him back "Got a thing for Brad Pitt hey".

"What can I say he's just so dreamy" Tristan replied batting his eyelashes.

"You know after we watched Fight Club, my Mom wouldn't use soap for a week, she finally broke down after Bootsy started to smell better then her" I informed him.

"So that would be a no then" he asked.

"Well..." I was about to reply when I heard my pager buzzing. It was Mom and it said 911. "Can I use your phone" I asked. Tristan nodded.

I got up and dialled, Mom answered straight away.

" What's wrong" I asked, "What…he did what…why was he carrying pumpkins… but Halloweens not till next week …I know Andrew beat us last year but… fine, I'll be home soon, Bye".

"What's happening, Is something wrong" Tristan asked looking slightly confused.

"Yes and No" I replied laughing, "Mom got this guy Kirk from our town to deliver these giant pumpkins, so we could decorate our porch for the annual Stars Hollow Halloween Extravaganza, but he pulled his back carrying them up the stairs and now he's lying on our couch threatening to sue" I answered trying to stop myself from cracking up.

"I've got to go, I'll see you around ok" I told him as I quickly gathered my clothes and rushed out the door.

"Ah Rory" he started.

"Yea" I replied, turning around.

"You.., uh still have my sweats on" he asked strangely.

"Oh sorry, I'll get Dave to drop them of late,r ok?" I asked.

"Sure whatever bye" he replied and closed the door behind me.

What the hell was going on, this was certainly one of the strangest mornings I'd ever had. That's what I get for drinking I thought as I focused on getting back to Kristin's and then getting home.

 to be continued…


	4. Get So Crazy

I exited the I-91 and approached the town outskirts. Immediately I felt different, Stars Hollow had a way of doing that to people. I sometimes thought I was a different person at home then I was in New Haven or Hartford for that matter. I surmised that my behaviour last night was probably an example of that change. It's not that I was less of myself when I was away, but just a different part of the same Rory.

I was still musing on this when I arrived outside my house. I could see Babbette on the front porch waving her arms around as she talked to mom. They both immediately spotted me as I parked the jeep in the driveway and ran up to the car like exited two year olds.

"Rory, I missed you" Loralai sighed rapping me into a bear hug.

"I've only been gone a day" I replied.

"It's still too long, did you have fun last night"

"Uh, yea, it was um great, I …"

"Rory sweetie" Babbette interrupted me.

"You have to come inside and help, Kirk's gone loco" she continued.

Mom took my backpack ahead inside while Babbette asked, 

"How's college doll face, I feel like I never see you any more"

"It's great" I replied.

"I hope your not going to go all crazy like that Felicity girl and cut off your hair, the boys like it long"

"Ok" I replied.

"But her guys didn't seem to mind, oh what I wouldn't give for a peace of that dark haired one…"

"Babbette" Loralai interrupted "I think I hear Maury calling"

"Oh I better go then sweetie, call me if Kirk causes you anymore trouble, I've got this friend named Biff and…"

"Bye Babbette" we interrupted as we waved her off.

We entered the living room and found Kirk lying on the couch. Luke was standing over him looking like he was ready to slap him.

"Loralai, I think I had a spasm" Kirk called out.

"I'll give you a spasm" Luke muttered under his breath.

"Luke, could you go in the kitchen and get Kirk some water" Loralai asked sweetly, obviously trying to avoid an incident that might cause more litigation.

"Now Kirk" Mom continued "I'm really truly sorry that you hurt your back"

"I appreciate that" he replied.

"But if you continue to threaten to sue me, I might have to tell your Mom exactly where you where last Friday night, when you said you where helping Taylor hang the new Welcome to Stars Hollow sign" Loralai stated feigning innocence.

"You have no proof" Kirk yelled starting to look worried.

Luke re-entered the room with Kirk's glass of water.

"You fink" Kirk accused pointing directly at Luke.

"What can I say, she forced it out of me" Luke replied with a Tristan like smirk on his face.

"Yes, yes, I employed all my womanly charms to discover that you where at Luke's, playing poker, for money! Now what would mommy say about that?" Loralai asked looking decidedly like Dr Evil as she placed the tips of her fingers together.

"I was just filling in for Miss Patty" he argued before resigning to himself to his predicament "Fine, I won't sue, but I 'm not going to sit here and lay around while you employ your underhanded tactics on me, see if I ever move your pumpkins again" Kirk stated as he stormed out.

"I leave you alone for one day and it's turned into the Sopranos around here" I asked looking at Mom with mock indignation.

"I get bored easily" Mom replied still grinning.

"If we're done here I better get back to the diner" Luke asked.

"We're fine for now but I was thinking of pulling an Italian Job at four, I've got my mini cooper all ready" 

"Hey Luke" I asked as he was leaving, "Have you heard from Jess".

"Uh…well" he began as he looked at Mom in an odd way.

"Never mind" I told him and he looked immediately relieved and left.

"What was that about" I interrogated Mom.

"Rory…" she started before changing the subject "So how was last night"

"It was fine" I started before proceeding to recount my encounter with Tristan.

"Honey, I think we need to talk" Mom said as she sat down on the couch and dragged me with her.

"I know" I replied, "I shouldn't drink, I'm a horrible person and you're disappointed in me" I interrupted her.

"Look you're eighteen, I can't control you and you're in college. It's not like I expect you to never drink. It's all part of growing up. But it sounds like last night you weren't in control of your self and you where lucky this time but…" Loralai stated looking concerned.

"I know" I repeated glad that she understood, it was the thing that was most important about our relationship.

"You have to be careful, I mean tequila shots, come on, next time, and I know there probably will be a next time, stick to Beer, or preferably Light Beer, Root Beer if possible?"

"Thanks Mom" 

"And leave the drinking games until your twenty one, then I'll teach you a thing or two" she added "Remember the trick to chugging is keeping your head back".

I got up from the couch and gave Mom a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my backpack and heading to my room.

"Hey don't think your getting away that easily, so what was Tristan like, had he changed" she asked following me into my room.

"No he's pretty much as he always was" I replied, "I think I need a nap, I'm not used to the party thing"

"Well that's what happens when you're a Hilton sister" Mom said as she closed the door behind her on the way out.

I tried to get some sleep but my mind was going at a million miles an hour. What would have happened if I'd spent the day with Tristan? Where we on the verge of becoming friends. I guess that would be ok I thought but defiantly nothing more. Tristan was still Tristan, I murmured to myself as I recalled what those girls had said in the bathroom. But then again that's what I had told myself about Jess to begin with.

I finally nodded of and when I awoke it was seven o'clock and I heard knocking at the door. I called out for Mom to get it but when she didn't, I got up and pulled on my pink dressing gown and my furry cow slippers. I fumbled out in the dark to the living room before finding a light switch. I found a note on the coffee table from Mom saying that as I was determined to sleep the day away she was going over to Luke's and she'd bring me back some food.

I finally got to the door to reveal Tristan leaning against the doorframe.

"Nice slippers, Mary"

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"You left your pager in my room, I guess you forgot about it in your hurry to get away from me" he smirked.

"So you come all this way to give it to me" I asked curiously.

"Look, I was coming home for the weekend so I thought I'd drop by" he said somewhat defensively "I stopped my Kristin's to see if you where there and she gave me your address, oh by the way she said you left these books in her room and she thought you might need them" he added.

He handed me my soc and econ books as well as my worn copy of Pride and Prejudice which we where studying in English Lit. "Thanks" I replied still slightly taken back by his sudden reappearance.

"So, I have to get going, it's my Dad's birthday and I have to make an appearance" he added hastily.

"Of course go and thanks again for dropping of my stuff" I yelled after him as he quickly walked to his car.

I walked back into the house and sat down on the couch. Now that was weird, not only that Tristan had came but the way he was acting. Maybe he was just worried about his dad's birthday I decided, it was pretty well known they weren't on the best of terms.

"Sleeping beauty, you up" Mom called as she entered the house "I brought food". We set up the food on the coffee table and settled in for a movie night. We decided to go for an Eddie Murphy marathon, from the eighties when he was still funny. That is before Pluto Nash. We settled on "Trading Places" followed by the all time classic "Coming to America".

When we were done I took Mom up to bed so she would stop impersonating Jamie Leigh Curtis and saying "I'm a Swedish meatball" and went back to my room.  I still wasn't tired due to my afternoon nap so I decided to do some studying. I was picking up the books Tristan had dropped off when an envelope fell out. It was blank so I opened it to reveal a letter, I slowly un-folded it and settled back in bed and began to read.

Rory,

   I don't know when you'll be reading this, as it is probably whenever you next open your textbook, knowing you that will be pretty soon. I probably shouldn't even be giving you this letter as I don't even have the nerve to give it to you in person. And the things I am about to say are something that would be even harder to say face to face. I tried the other night when you where half asleep but that was only because I was pretty sure had I said anything you wouldn't have remembered it in the morning. But now I am putting it down on paper there for anyone to see, which is probably a crazy idea, but it needs to be said. The thing is even though you are incredibly smart when it comes to some things you are incredibly dense. Remember when we had that group assignment and you insisted in setting me up with Paris, well we all know how that turned out, the point is there was something you said after I told you I liked someone else. You implied I was still hung up on Summer and I let you think that. I thought you saw through my lame attempt at lying and maybe you did but I just want to let you know that it was you I was hung up on. And the thing is if that had been the only time I had been hung up on you I would probably let it go, but it wasn't. The things I felt lasted for the rest of that year up until you and Dean where having your from here to eternity moment in the courtyard at Chilton. And then they were still there when we did the play. Pretty prophetic, at least in my eye's, us playing Romeo and Juliet. Anyway then I was gone, and the problem is when you don't see people for a while things begin to manifest themselves, especially feelings. If you hate someone, your hatred can grow and if you love someone…so that's what I put my continued feelings down to. But when I saw you again, and you freaked out, I still felt the same way I did back then. So there know you know, it's all laid out. I don't know how you feel, but I know how I feel so now it's up to you. I know I'm all wrong for you and if I face facts you're all wrong for me but I never have been one for self restraint. I'm slightly tipsy as I'm writing this but that doesn't mean my sentiments aren't true. If they haven't changed in three years there unlikely to change now so if there's absolutely no chance let me know so I can move on and if there is well… it's up to you.

Tristan.

To be continued…


	5. Feel So Insecure

Unsurprisingly I didn't get much sleep that night. It was one of those nights where your brain just won't shut down. I twisted and turned in my bed determined to erase all thoughts yet I didn't succeed. I finally fell asleep just as the garbage trucks were beginning their rounds.

And when I finally woke up the next day at two o'clock nothing had changed, I still couldn't believe what I had read. I kept looking around for a hidden camera. Maybe Ashton Kutcher was going to come bounding out of the closet and tell me I'd been Punked. This was not real, normal, healthy, sane teenage boys did not write letters professing their feelings. Normal boys bottled them up inside until on the rare occasion they reared there heads under heavy intoxication. And Tristan had said he had been drinking. But could it be true. Could the king of all womanizers have really harboured feeling for me, for all this time? I tried to look at the facts logically, from a journalistic perspective. Yes we did have a history; this didn't come from nowhere. And maybe at some time I had suspected some inkling of something There was his behaviour at the first Chilton dance, there was the PJ Harvey incident, as well as his parting words upon his leaving to military school and of course the kiss at Madeline's party. I guess when I laid it all out this really hadn't come from nowhere, and Tristan was right when he had said time changes things. I mean that was really the catalyst that made me realise my feelings for Jess. It was his first departure for New York and then my stay in Washington that forced me to realize my heart was with him not Dean. Perhaps absence does make the heart grow fonder. But whether Tristan did care for me was not the point. He was still Tristan. His feelings shouldn't change mine. Yes maybe I felt flattered but that doesn't mean I should return his sentiments.

 There I had made a decision, but a tiny voice at the back of my head was saying; but what if you do return his feelings. I decided that I couldn't deal with this know, I would just have to avoid him until I had figured out what to say. That should be pretty easy as unintentionally we had managed to avoid each other for the entire start of semester.

 I went out to the kitchen to find mom still in her dressing gown drinking coffee, obviously she hadn't risen much earlier then me.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep" I murmured, stretching as I sat down at the table.

"Well, no more coffee for you"

I glared at her.

"Just kidding" she said as she poured me a cup.

"So what do you want to do today, I just got a call from Miss Patty saying that Kirk has declared war, he went out and brought up half the decorations in town as he is now determined to beat us" 

"What, that slime ball" I replied.

"I know what do you think, should we get together Luke and Sookie and pull an Oceans Eleven, get all dressed up in balaclavas and smash his pumpkins" she asked excitedly.

"I'll be George Clooney, you can be Brad and Sookie can be Ben Affleck's brother" she continued.

"You know I still can't believe he wasn't in that movie" I speculated.

"I know, it was a travesty, he was probably to busy with Jenny from the Block" she replied and with that began dancing around the kitchen trying to imitate J-lo.

"Oh no not again, or I'll make you watch Pearl Harbour, the whole way through" I threatened.

"Ok, I'll stop" Mom replied immediately sitting back down.

The weekend flew by, we decided to regroup and finish decorating the house together. I even got some studying done. I pushed all thoughts of Tristan and the letter out of my mind. This however became extremely difficult once I got back to school.

Kristin finally caught up to me in English class.

"So did Tristan come to your house" she asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Did he say anything" she continued.

I thought about how to reply. I was defiantly not up for sharing the contents of the letter yet. I hadn't even shown Mom. It was private at least until I had decided how to respond.

"No, not really" I told her.

"He just came all the way to your hometown to give you your pager, which he could have easily just left with me, and said nothing" she asked sceptically.

"Yes" I replied sheepishly.

"Fine don't tell me know but I will find out, I have my ways", and with that we turned back to class.

 The rest of the week was relatively uneventful. The earth sciences department was holding a protest in the quad, something about funding cuts. They had erected a tent village. It was relatively harmless though and at least gave us something to look at as we cut across campus.

I began to realize exactly why college students always looked so stressed. All of a sudden assignments began pilling up and they all seemed to be due on the same day. When I caught up with Kristin again in Econ I asked her if I could crash at her place that weekend as the reading material for sociology always seemed to be out and I needed to start my essay.

"Sure you can, only thing is both Ness and I are going home for the weekend, so as long as you don't mind staying on your own".

"That's fine, It'll give me a chance to study, by the way don't you have to do the reading too" I asked.

"What, it's not due until next week" she replied, "Any way not all of us can be as prepared as you, I'm perfectly willing to stay up all night the night before it's due, that's the only way I can focus".

"Ok ok, to each his own"

"Thankyou, hey while we're gone, sleep in my bed, I'll change the sheets before I go, there's going to be storms this weekend and I don't want you on the floor" 

"What would I do without you" I asked.

"I don't know, you would probably have to get an on campus boyfriend, if merely for a place to crash, hey while I think of that there's this tall blond guy…." She began before I interrupted her.

"Coffee, did someone say coffee" I asked.

"Ok, I'll drop it" Kristin's said somewhat half-heartedly.

I decided to skip bar night that week despite Kristin and Dave's protests. When the weekend came I stayed on campus and was shocked at how different it felt without all the students milling around. I could actually go Caffeine without having to wait behind jittery students eager for their first Java of the day. Another interesting thing about college was that my coffee habit was practically the norm. It seemed that there where more coffee places then place to eat. Not that I was complaining.

 I spent all day Saturday in the library researching my soc paper. It was around six when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Mary, in the library what a surprise"

"Hey, Tristan, um… how are you" I asked slightly startled.

"I'm fine and you"

"I'm also good"

I was at a loss as to what to say. Tristan seemed determine to act like nothing had changed.

"So what are you doing" he asked.

"Researching my sociology paper on the advantages of living in a Gemeinschaft like environment as opposed to that of a Gesellschaft metropolis" I replied.

"In English" he replied.

"Why I love living in Stars Hollows"

"Ok, well it sounds more  interesting then, negligent misrepresentation and it's relationship to statutory law" he replied reading from the assignment sheet in his hand.

"Big fun, you know I don't think I've ever seen you in hear before, first time" I asked regaining some of my composure.

"Well everyone has to have a first time" he leered. "And yes your right I haven't been in here before but even Du grey's get assignments although I tried to protest" he continued.

"Poor baby, who would think that there was work in college" I joked.

"I know, I was under the impression that all those books we where asked to buy were merely for show, something to put in the office after graduation"

"Well we're confident we'll graduate" I asked.

"What can I say when I want something I go after it" he replied.

I could feel a blush creeping on my face; I decided it was time to get out of there.

"I've got to go"

"Oh so soon" he smirked.

I quickly gathered up my stuff and headed towards the exit.

"Rory wait" he yelled.

"Shh…" about five people responded. Tristan looked almost embarrassed as he made his way thorough the tables from which people where now shooting him death glares.

"Are you going to be on campus tomorrow" he asked catching up to me just inside the doors.

"Yea, I'm staying at Kristin's" I replied.

"Can we meet for coffee, tomorrow morning?" 

"Sure", I replied unsure of what else to say.

"I'll meet you at ten o'clock at Caffeine, ok" he asked.

"Ok" and with that he left looking slightly pleased with him self. I meanwhile was thrown. What in the hell was that. First he acts like nothing has changed and then he asks me to meet him tomorrow, what was I going to say. Was he thinking this was a date?

I decided I needed to sleep on it and worry about it in the morning. I began walking back to the dorm but ran into Dave on the way. We decided to go to Slices for pizza. It was great; he didn't mention Tristan once and kept me enthralled with his recent exploits. Somehow Dave always found himself in the middle of some encounter. He was telling me about what happened when he stole one of the tent people's tarps when I realized it was after one and I should be getting to bed. He walked me back to the dorms where we arrived just before it started bucketing down with rain.

I had just changed into my checked pyjama bottoms and a tank top when I heard a knock on the door. Deciding it was most probably Dave I answered it saying;

"What do you want now?"

"Hi to you too"

"Jess" 

"What are you doing here" I continued.

"Came to see you" he replied as if it were a stupid question.

He was standing there soaked from head to toe. His grey knit jumper clung to him like a second skin and his hair, which was slightly longer then I remembered flattened to his head. It reminded me of the time he saved me from the sprinkles at the oasis.

"So can I come in" he asked.

"No" I replied.

"Come on Rory I'm freezing out here"

"Well there's a dryer down the hall" I told him pointing towards the bathrooms.

He just looked at me.

"Fine, but just because I don't want your dead body laying in the hall for people to trip over"

"Oh see, you still care" he drawled.

I closed the door behind him and grabbed a towel from Kristin's cupboard and handed it to him before sitting down on Kristin's bed.

"So how did you know I was here" I asked suspiciously.

"Called Lane"

"She told you" 

"Well I kind of had to pry it out of her, there was begging involved" he replied.

"Well congratulations Sherlock Holmes, You found me, know you can leave" I told him somewhat more angrily then I had intended. I realised that I really was still angry at Jess. I had thought I was over it but seeing him again, made it all come flooding back, the way he had left, what that had done to me.

"Rory, I just wanted to see you" he said softly.

"Well here I am, I haven't gone anywhere" I replied, looking back at him meeting his gaze while trying to maintain my composure.

"You know I'm…" he began.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, stupid yes, selfish definitely, but don't say you're sorry because you aren't" I half shouted as I jumped off the bed, "Or you would never have done that to me".

"Your right, I don't regret it because the truth is you're better of without me, now you've got Yale, you can move on, go find yourself some nice little rich boy, or better yet why don't you just get back together with Dean"

"Shut up" I shouted.

"I'm sure he'll drop whatever girls he's with if his precious Rory came running back" he continued manoeuvring himself closer.

I was loss for words. How could he say this to me? I felt just about ready to…

He interrupted my thoughts.

"Why don't you just hit me, you know you want to, come on I can take it, hell I deserve it" he shouted.

"I'm nothing Rory, nothing, I don't even know who I am" he continued.

Slowly I calmed down, I began to really look at Jess and I started to see the scared little boy inside. 

"You're not nothing" I whispered.

"Yes, I am" he replied lowering his voice as he began to break down.

"I thought it was the place you know, first New York, then Stars Hollow, they were making me crazy, but then I went to California, and it was all the same" he said softly.

"I realised it's me, I'm the problem but there's nothing I can do about it" he whispered as he slowly began crying.

"I can't deal Rory, and now your not there to help me" he continued.

I slowly embraced him as he began to let go. I realized he was freezing as I touched his face.

"You better take off those clothes" 

"Rory…" he began.

"No, not like that, you will seriously catch pneumonia, I can control myself around your half naked body, don't worry" I told him and he cracked half a smile.

Jess took of his jumper and jeans and I led him to the Kristin's bed.

"Get in" I urged him, he just nodded in reply. I went and turned of the light before jumping in with him and lying against his chest.

"Rory…" he began again.

"Just go to sleep" I whispered, and we settled like that, both of us exhausted from our arguing. It wasn't sexual it was just two friends who had gone through hell together giving each other comfort. Jess needed me, just to hold him and let him know that he wasn't alone.

I woke up with the sun in my eyes; in all the confusion I hadn't closed the curtains. I looked up at Jess's peaceful sleeping face before closing my eyes again determined for some more sleep.

 I heard a knock at the door and murmured lazily, "Come in"

"Hey it's eleven, I though we where supposed to meet at…." a voice asked before cutting off abruptly.

Tristan entered the room with two coffees in hand.

"Well I guess that's my answer Rory" he stated looking at me with an expression that was unreadable.

"Thanks for the visual, it really reinforces the message" he smirked sarcastically.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot, I…" I began before he cut me off.

"Well you must have been pretty busy, by the way I'd appreciate it if you'd never talk to me again, ok well bye, have a good day, although you two already look like you are" he sneered as he left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

By now Jess was fully awake and looking at me quizzically.

Tristan then re-entered and approached the bed.

"Why don't you take these" he said as he handed us the coffees. "And again take care" he added harshly as he made to leave.

"Wait" I called.

"What Rory, what do you want" he shouted, startling me.

"Nothing ha…" I started.

"Don't worry Mary, you don't owe me any explanations, its not like you ever gave me any indication you cared, it was all in my screwed up little mind" 

I stared at him trying to formulate a coherent thought.

"And I'll never make that mistake again" he added before exiting again, this time slamming the door so hard the lamp on Kristin's bedside table rattled.

"Who the hell was that" Jess asked now awake and looking entirely confused.

"No one" I replied unable to speak properly.

"Well, your not looking at him like he's no one and he certainly didn't act like no one"

"He just…." I began.

"All I can say is that you were looking at him like you used to look at me" Jess continued.

"And he obviously cares about you" he continued.

"Your wrong" I said back, "I hate him".

"Whatever you say" he replied.

I just sat there stunned.

"God, now I know what it feels like to be Dean" Jess pondered.

I was still unable to speak, what the hell had just happened?

to be continued…


	6. Twisted In Knots

*Note: there is a change of POV latter in the chapter, just go with it.

The last twenty four hours have been almost unbelievable. If I had a diary and I were to right what has happened down, it probably wouldn't believe me. Somehow I have ended up in bed with Jess, my ex-boyfriend who I have not seen for four months. Then my ex something, I don't know, sort of friend who I kissed once three years ago and have just recently been reacquainted with, walked in on me in bed with the aforementioned ex. This is insane! Not to mention the letter, that is a letter from this ex acquaintance, someone who is a sleaze ball and treats woman like dirt, basically saying that he has feelings for me. Not that that matters anymore because he basically hates me now. Maybe that's for the best, and then at least I don't have to worry about hurting him. Because it's not like I care for him or ever could, or could I.

"Rory" a voice called.

'Huh" I replied.

"Are you there" Jess asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"I'm here" I replied, "I'm defiantly here".

"Well I've been back for like ten minutes and you haven't so much as glanced in my direction" he asked. 

After the drama of this morning Jess had decided to have a shower and then wonder around the campus. He had decided that I might need a little space to think.

"I'm sorry, did you have fun" I asked feigning interest.

"Oh yea, big fun, spoiled rich kids worrying about whether their shoes were too last fall, geez get some real problems" he replied sarcastically.

"They're not all like that" I answered half grinning; he was right about some of them.

"I know, I ran into this guy Dave, he seemed to know you, pretty cool guy" Jess told me, "Although his taste in music needs some work, he actually tried to convince me that A-Ha are a better band then The Hives, I mean come on there's no comparison".

"You might have to convince Loralai of that too" I replied.

"So um, how is she, your mom I mean" he asked somewhat tentatively.

"Oh she's great, still hates you though"

"I figured" he answered, "And Luke, is he good".

"He's good, you should call him you know" I suggested.

"I did a couple of weeks back, he said I was welcome back, although I would have to pay rent this time, something about being a responsible adult, like he can talk"

"Jess…" I started.

"Yea, yea I know he's been good to me"

"So, do you think that's what you're going to do, go back to Stars Hollow" I continued.

"Maybe" he replied, not looking me in the eye.

"You know you could go to school, your…" I started

"Rory" he interrupted me.

"I know I can't tell you what to do, but think about it ok" I asked.

Jess just looked at me and nodded slightly.

"So do you want to hang around, we could get coffee" I suggested.

"I think I better get going, you've got some issues to work out, and I really don't want to be around for the make up scene" he stated as he picked up his duffel.

"There's not going to be any scene, it was nothing" I told him.

"Sure" he replied smirking as he headed for the door.

"It was, he's no-one, he's not even a friend" I continued following behind him.

"Whatever you say" Jess shouted as he headed down the hall.

"You don't know anything" I yelled at him.

"Maybe, hey I'll see you when you get back to Stars Hollow, ok" he yelled over his shoulder. "By the way, I only met him for a minute but I already like him more then Dean" he added as he went down the stairs.

I sighed and re-entered Kristin's room. He hadn't changed but maybe that was a good thing. And Tristan well…If I continued to rerun the previous weeks events in my head  I was never going to finish my sociology paper and with that I decided to put all thoughts of Tristan and Jess out of my mind.

                                                          *   *    *    *    *

Tristan went over to clear table ten. The bar was pretty much deserted, well it was Sunday afternoon. Still there were a few people here and there, mostly there for the Sunday roast special. He went back to the bar and began wiping down the benches.

He had seriously not wanted to come in to work, but he couldn't get out of his shift, at least it was quiet and it took his mind off of things. His heart still began beating way too fast when he thought of the sight of Rory in bed with that other guy. Maybe nothing had happened, he thought to himself. Yea right, the guy was just half naked with his arms around her. Of course something happened. Hell it was probably her boyfriend; he had just assumed she was single. The thing that cut him up was that she wanted him to see her like that, she had invited him in. 

He tried to stop himself from running the scene continually over in his mind. She didn't owe him anything, this was for the best, now it was clear Rory Gilmore never had and never will want anything to do with a scumbag like him.

With that thought in mind, he got back to work. A few people had begun to trickle in for an afternoon drink and the bar was getting busy.

"Can I help you" he asked the first customer in line.

"Can I get a beer" the guy asked.

"Sure, light or heavy" he asked without looking up.

"I'm pretty sure it's a heavy day" the guy replied.

"I know what you mean" Tristan replied before stopping, this was the guy, Rory's guy.

"Worked out who I am" the guy asked smirking.

Tristan just nodded, clenching his jaw.

"By the way the names Jess, so can I still get that beer" 

Tristan silently poured the beer and handed it to Jess, taking the money in return.

Jess turned to leave before Tristan stopped him.

"Hey, can we talk" Tristan asked in an oddly restrained manner.

  
"I though you'd never ask" Jess replied.

Tristan signalled that he was taking a break and led Jess out into the courtyard.

"So do you want to sit, or is standing more appropriate" Jess asked.

"Appropriate for what" Tristan replied.

"I don't know, don't you want to hit be or something, just give me a warning so I can put down by beer, it would be a shame to waste good alcohol" Jess wise cracked.

"I don't want to hit you" Tristan replied somewhat confused.

"Could have fooled me, with your act this morning" Jess replied.

"Well I guess I made a mistake" Tristan murmured.

"So, how long have you two been together" Tristan asked somewhat apprehensively.

"We're not, well we were for most of last year but it kind of ended badly, I haven't seen her for months, well before last night at least" 

"I don't know whether that makes me feel better or worse" Tristan replied.

"Hey man, nothing happened" Jess shot back.

"Yea right, you expect me to honestly believe that you two haven't seen each other for months and then you just end up together in bed and nothing happened" Tristan asked hastily.

"Uh, huh" Jess replied.

"I know guys like you, hell I am a guy like you, and that's bull" Tristan shot back.

'Fine you may know guys like me, but do you know Rory at all" Jess said seriously.

And with that Tristan shut up and began to feel a weight lift off of his chest. This was Rory, we were talking about, and she would spend all night in bed and do nothing. And why would this guy lie about it, especially to me. He was almost ashamed of how relieved he was.

'So it's finally sinking in" Jess smirked.

"Yea, I believe you" Tristan replied. "But it doesn't matter anyone, she may not have done anything with you, but she sure as hell doesn't want anything to do with me".

"I wouldn't be so sure"

Tristan felt a glimmer of hope.

"Look, I'll level with you. I don't know what's happened between you two and I hardly know you at all but I do know Rory. And although she may not admit it now, she likes you and I wouldn't give up on her just yet."

"You think" Tristan asked.

"Hey believe me I've been there, it took me a year to drag her away Frankenstein"

"You mean bagboy" Tristan replied smirking.

"Yea what the hells wrong with that guy" Jess asked.

"Who knows, Rory seemed to like him well enough" Tristan stated.

"Well I guess everyone makes mistakes" Jess added laughing.

"Hey, I better get back to work, thanks for straightening me out" Tristan said.

"Anytime, but I warn you if you hurt her I'll kick your ass, and then I'll get her mother on to you"

"Fair enough"

"Good Luck"

"I'll need it" Tristan mused.

To be continued…


	7. Inside Out

Tristan walked into the bar. It was a Thursday night and for once he wasn't working. His friends had convinced him to come out and experience bar night from the other side. They had decided it was time to shake him out of his self induced hibernation. For the past few weeks he had basically spent his time either in his room, in class or working. He had only relented to come out as it was the last party before mid semester exams. 

After his encounter with Jess at the bar he had just become even more confused. Hell, he thought he knew girls but Rory was no ordinary girl. Avoidance had become the only answer. Anyway the ball was defiantly in her court. Maybe he should just go back to being the old Tristan as the new one who was open with his feelings was not doing any better, with her at least.

"Tristan" a voice called from across the room. "I'm glad you made it, here first shots on me" Phil continued handing me what looked like tequila.

"Man, I gotta tell ya I'm totally gone. I've been here since one o'clock, me and Bob came straight after Law, it's going to be a killer night man" Phil continued draping his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure, I guess. Have you seen Josh" he asked, feigning enthusiasm.

"He's right over there talking to some chick" Phil informed me pointing over to the back corner. I turned around and spotted Josh at a table with a group of guys we both knew. He was leaning over talking to a brown haired girl who at the moment turned her head to look towards the exit. It was of course Rory. Great, just what I need. She was leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on Josh's. He was gesturing emphatically and receiving a wry grin in return. She was dressed simply in jeans, flip flops and a black tank but somehow looked amazing. Josh leaned in to whisper something in her ear over the music and I felt a pang in my stomach. There was no way I could face her.

"Hey Phil, lets head over to the bar, I'm sure my buddies will hook us up with some free drinks" 

"Right on Dugray" Phil replied.

I was actually having an alright time. Kristin had dragged me to the last bar night and it was packed. We had finally managed to find some seats at a table with some of Tristan's friends although to my immediate relief he wasn't there. That's what I had decided, that I didn't want to see him. Although ever few minutes I found my head swinging towards the exit. 

Tristan roommate Josh was entertaining me with tales of his crazy forays into the dating world. It seemed every girl he tried to pick up had some kind of physco type boyfriend lurking in the shadows. 

My resolution had been to forget about Tristan. It was just to confusing to do anything else. I just couldn't understand him; he was either tormenting me or professing some kind of affection. Most of which I assumed to be typical sleaziness. I mean that's what he did right, messed with girl's heads until they fell for him and anything I was feeling was probably a result of those mind games. I didn't like him but for some reason I had to keep reminding myself of that.

"Rory, come dance" Kristin asked getting up and heading to the dance floor with a couple of Josh's friends. "I'm fine maybe later" I replied.

"Ok, Josh, keep her company for me" Kristin asked.

"If I have too" Josh replied smiling sarcastically.

We were joined by some more of Josh's mates; one was a red haired guy with a nice smile named Phil.

"So how are things going here, not getting up to any trouble are we" Phil leered jokingly.

"Nah, this is Rory she knows Dugray" Josh replied.

"Speaking of, have you seen him around anywhere, he got a bit carried away at the bar, man that kid can't hold his liquor" Phil laughed.

"He needs more practice like you" Josh quipped.

"Steady on, so Rory do you go to school here" Phil asked.

"Uh, huh" I replied somewhat distracted.

So Tristan was here. And he was drunk. Great. I had learned my lesson last time and was seriously pacing myself. Last time, when Tristan had been such a gentleman. God I was thinking myself around in circles. Dave's advice had been to just kiss him and get it over with. Have a fling, so what if he was a player just have fun. But that wasn't me I was not the type of girl that would just hook up with a guy for no reason. There had to be something there, not just something, everything.

"There he is" Josh yelled shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well, the gangs all here" Tristan proclaimed as he wandered towards us.

"There's a Josh and a Phil and a Rory,Rory,Rory" Tristan continued as he shook the two guys hands and leaned down and grabbed me from behind while whispering in my ear "How's it going Mary".

"So guys what's up, your keeping little Rory all to yourself, where's the love" Tristan slurred.

"You are wasted" Josh replied, shaking his head in laughter.

"Who's a  wasted, I'm as sober as a school boy, scouts honour" Tristan replied attempting to cross his hand on his heart which in turn caused him to spill his drink.

Some of which landed on my top.

"Opp-sie, looked like I spilled, why don't you take that of and I'll go clean it" Tristan continued leering at me.

"Oh yea that's a great idea, I'll just sit here half naked" I replied glaring at him.

"Well, we won't mind, will we guys" Tristan replied grinning.

"Come on man lets go get you some fresh air" Josh calmly stated while getting out of his chair and turning Tristan towards the courtyard.

I sat there watching the two of them wander off; there was the Tristan I knew and loathed right in the annoying flesh. And with that thought in mind I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Man, you were acting like an ass" Josh stated as he sat Tristan down at an outside table.

"Moi" Tristan replied resting his head in his hands.

"Yes you, you're drinking yourself into a coma, why, Whats up?" Josh asked concerned.

"Nothings up, everything's fine, nothings changed" he replied.

"What does that mean" Josh asked.

"It means nothing, I'm done with her, I'm ready for something new" he continued.

"Done with who, Rory?" Josh prodded.

"Who else, who else is there"

"Well, have you told her…"

"Yes, she knows, she knows I like her she would have to be insane not to, I've done everything. Its simple she just doesn't like me, but there's nothing I can do, I feel how I feel so there." Tristan rambled.

"So the answer is drinking" Josh asked.

"Yes"

"Drinking doesn't solve things; it just makes you look like an ass in front of the girl you like"

"So"

"So, that's not going to help things, ok'

"Ok"

"I'll get you some water, will you be alright out here"

"I guess"

Rory finished cleaning up her top and headed back out to the bar. She decided to get some air and wandered outside where she immediately spotted Tristan hunched over a chair. She quickly tried to turn back but was stopped by him calling out her name.

"What" she asked.

"Can I talk to you for a second" he asked quietly.

"I guess" she replied sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry about your top"

"That's ok, who doesn't like smelling like a brewery, it sure helps attract guys" she replied.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service"

They sat there for a few minutes silently just staring at each other.

"So, hows classes" Rory asked.

"Fine" he replied.

"And your um, family how are they" she continued.

"Good" he murmured

"Wow, chatty today aren't we, you certainly weren't shy back there"

"What can I say I'm a loser?"

"You're not a loser; you're just a bit um…"

"Stupid, sad, sarcastic" he ventured.

"No, I was going to say drunk" Rory replied back laughing a little.

"Oh" Tristan replied.

"Hey remember me this same place a few months back, I wasn't exactly little miss together"

"I remember" Tristan replied softly.

"Yea, so um is…" Rory began before Tristan interrupted her.

"What, hows my job, its good, school, once again fine, why do you feel the need to make chit chat with me" Tristan said turning to face me.

"I, I'm just being polite"

"Yea well don't; don't be nice to me, its not going to help"

"What help what?"

"How can you be so clueless?" Tristan shot back raising his voice.

"Don't yell at me" I replied.

"Fine your right I'm going to go before I start saying things I shouldn't"

"Shouldn't say what, God I don't get you" Rory shot back getting up to leave.

"Well finally something we can both agree on, you don't get me, you don't want me, I know but that doesn't change the fact I want you" Tristan replied. And with that he stood up and stormed back into the club.

I sat down again. I felt like punching something. Why were we going around in these circles? Why did it keep ending up like this? Me and Tristan we weren't simple, our personalties just seemed to clash and the result was some kind of blow up. But what did he mean, I don't get him. I get him, he's playing with me, trying to make me like him and so what if I did. We didn't work; it wasn't going to go anywhere. With Dean it had been simple, that's what love was supposed to be like. But then that hadn't worked. I had fallen for Jess and gone against all rational judgement and that hadn't worked out any better. And now Tristan, he's been there all along, in the back of my mind. I had pushed out any thoughts of us together, I had forced myself to do that. I knew he was wrong for me but here he is three years later and he's still there and against all my better judgment I still get the pang in my stomach when I think of him, I thought it was hate or some kind of loathing but maybe not. As the cliché goes there's a fine line between love and hate and an indistinguishable one at that. So what now, run after him or let another three years go by? Well that was the question. All I know is that it's my choice.


	8. When I'm Sure

Rory lay in the bed Kristin had made up for her on the floor of her dorm room. She had arrived back at the dorms hours earlier. After her encounter with Tristan she hadn't felt in the mood for celebration and had dragged Kristin home. But now she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept replaying their conversation. She couldn't remember it word for word but fragments of it, like an abstract painting, were floating through her mind. She couldn't ignore it anymore. Despite her tendencies to be clueless when it came to relationships, even she realised that there was something there. And now it was up to her. But then what? What would she say to him? That against all of her better judgement, she liked him? That no matter how much she had tried to convince herself she didn't, she did? 

She knew that if she could just think of something else this could all go away. She could go home for break and not see Tristan until school started up and by then maybe things would be different. But did she want that to happen. After all this time could she throw what could be away, without even giving it a chance?

Rory got out of her bed and paced around the room quietly. Twice she went and reached for my jacket, but then chickened out. She was then come over with an overwhelming feeling of tiredness, and began struggling to keep her eyes open. She then realised that all this would still be there in the morning and went back to bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke with a start, and looked at the clock, 7:37, flashed back at her. The sleep had done her good and her mind felt clearer. She had to see him. 

Rory quickly got up, put her jacket on over her pyjamas and slipped into Kristin's slippers. As not to disturb those still sleeping, she quietly slipped out the door and made her way to Tristan's dorm room. 

When she arrived, she raised her hand to knock but stopped midway when the door opened.

"Rory?" Josh asked surprised.

"Uh yeah, I…" she began.

"Was looking for Tristan" Josh finished for her.

Rory nodded and blushed slightly, "So…"

Josh interrupted her again, "He's gone".

"Where, when?"

"He just left; he's gone to the airport. His family's in Europe for the holidays and he decided to go too"

"Oh" Rory replied softly, digesting the information.

"Hey you, might still be able to catch him in the car park, if it's important?"

"It is" Rory responded, turning and quickly walking down the hallway.

"You better run" Josh shouted after her laughing.

* * *

Rory sped out of the dorm entrance and turned to the nearest car park, frantically searching for a tall blond figure.

For early on a Friday morning there were quite a few students milling around the car park, many taking boxes back and forth to their cars. Some were giving Rory bemused looks.

She was about to give up when she saw a tall figure closing the trunk of a silver jeep.

"Tristan" she yelled, running over to his parking space.

Tristan turned at the sound of his name.

"Mary?" he questioned, as if not believing his own eyes.

Rory finally caught up with him, and tried to catch her breath.

"Hi" she finally managed to blurt out.

"Um, Hi back" Tristan replied.

"You're leaving" she added matter of factly.

"That was the plan" Tristan replied smirking, "So you came to say goodbye?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"I came to um…well…and Jess said and…"

"You're not making any sense Rory" Tristan interrupted her softly.

"I know"

"Okay" Tristan said confused.

"That's the thing, we don't make sense" Rory stated calmly.

"Believe me, I know that" Tristan smirked, smiling.

"But I tried and I can't seem to get you out of my mind"

"Gee, that's flattering"

"And now I don't want to"

'Go on" Tristan stated apprehensively.

"See sometimes you can be a jerk, and you're cocky and…"

"Thanks" Tristan stated defensively.

"But…you looked after me when I was tipsy and you were a perfect gentleman" Rory stated softly stepping closer to him, "And you went out with Paris just because I asked you too and…you're just…I can't explain it…you".

"For nineteen years"

"And I was scared, of getting hurt, of not being able to control what was going to happen, because I've never been with anyone like you, hell I've never met anyone like you"

"I am one in a million"

Rory stared at him.

"Ok sorry"

"So there it is. I guess I'm saying that I like you" Rory stated looking up at him expectantly "ego and all" she added.

Tristan said nothing, but just looked back at her with a strange expression.

"So…" Rory asked apprehensively, "I thought maybe you…"

Tristan interrupted her, "That I liked you, Rory I can unequivocally say that I have liked you since the moment I walked into class and saw you sitting there for the first time".

"Oh" Rory replied back blushing.

"My question is, are you serious? This isn't some kind of elaborate hidden camera thing, because I don't think my heart could take…"

Rory interrupted him by leaning up and kissing him. Slowly at first but then increasing in confidence. They remained like that until the sound of applause broke them apart.

The entire parking lot had stopped what they were doing and were witnessing the scene. Rory looked up and she could see Josh leaning out of his window.

"It's about time" She heard him yell.

Tristan and Rory looked at each other sheepishly.

"It seems we have an audience" Tristan whispered in Rory's ear.

"I don't care" she whispered back, "So where were we" She added turning around.

And for the first time in a long time she felt contented, it was as if a chapter in her life was ending and a new one just beginning.


End file.
